Something Else To Break
by X.x.glitteringclouds.x.X
Summary: Remus goes to join Greyback's pack on Dumbledore's orders, but after running out on them over 10 years ago, there's a price he must pay to be reinitiated. "...every time I think I’ve broken you, I find something else to break. It’s quite amusing."


Warning: This fic contains slash (male/male), naughty words, rape, and violence. It's meant for mature viewers only, but I wrote the dang thing and I'm not even old enough to fit that criteria…so umm…well you know if you should or shouldn't read on.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

* * *

**Something Else To Break**

" "_I've been living among my fellows, my equals," said Lupin. "Werewolves," he added at Harry's look of incomprehension. "Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was…ready-made."_

_He sounded a little bitter, and perhaps realized it, for he smiled more warmly as he went on, "I am not complaining; it is necessary work and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margins, stealing –and sometimes killing– to eat." _"

--Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

* * *

I had tried for months to use diplomacy and simple debating through letters to get the werewolves in Greyback's pack to understand why Dumbledore was in the right, but they simply wouldn't trust me. I honestly couldn't blame them though; I'd walked out on the pack over 10 years prior and hadn't looked back. That's _not_ the greatest way to build up trusting relationships. Still, Greyback had quite pleased when I turned up on his doorstep –if you could even call a trapdoor in the middle of the forest a doorstep– in the pouring rain, asking for forgiveness.

Greyback had always been a sucker for the werewolves he had turned. He seemed to think that because they had been made by him, they were almost like his children, and would always come running back to him. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, he was right; I always came back.

I played that card to best of my ability. I had pleaded with Fenrir that I had been confused and lost in my youth. That I had been foolish enough to believe that I could be 'normal' and live in a civilized society. But that now I understood that that was not the case; I would always be an animal to them, nothing more.

Greyback bought every word of it.

Yet the other members of the pack were not so forthcoming. To them, I was nothing more than a traitor, a traitor who had wandered back to them during a very suspicious time. But Greyback was the Alpha and his word was law. No matter what the pack members' personal views were, they bit their tongues in fear of evoking Greyback's wrath.

I was growing wary of my situation. I knew that each day would only bring more hateful stares, more whispers, more tension, and more _work_. For God sake, if I'd wanted to put up with this crap I'd've moved in with _Snape_.

* * *

The first morning of my stay at breakfast, Greyback did what I thought he would've done when I'd first arrived the night before. Even though I knew what would come, after so many years spent away from the pack, it surprised me.

"Remus."

"Yes Sir?" I hesitantly replied after swallowing my drink. I wasn't expecting to be addressed.

"Stay here once you've finished," Greyback stated simply and he continued on eating.

"Yes Sir." I now felt extremely uneasy. A million thoughts raced through my head: _'Has he already figured me out? Have I been careless? Did I somehow mix up my lies? Will I need to make a run for it? I don't think I'd be able to make it past his guards and out into the forest…'_

When I had finished my meal –which I desperately hoped wasn't going to be my last – I sat quietly at my seat and waited.

It wasn't until after all fifty werewolves had finished eating, and only about four remained, that Greyback spoke to me again.

"It's been almost twelve years. That's a hundred and forty-four months. That's certainly a record for you. We thought you were going to make it for sure, that we'd seen the last of you."

"Yes," I said in what I hoped was a strong voice. "But there's no place left for me in their world. I don't even think there ever _was_ a place there for me to begin with." I'd really thought I'd never have to come back to this place, I really thought I was free. Before this, I'd left the pack on a few occasions, but it was always only for a few days.

"You know, I don't believe it's ever been a question of whether or not you'll come back to me – because you always will –, no, it's more of a question of why I keep taking you back." For a moment I thought he was finished, but Greyback cleared his throat and continued, "You were a member of my pack not long after the first war ended."

"Yes, I was." I wasn't sure where this was going.

"An _official_ member. But since then, the scent has worn off of you." I was now _acutely_ aware of what Fenrir was getting at, and I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest. "In order for you to be accepted by the other pack members, you must be marked again." Greyback looked to me and he let out a big sigh. I could only bring myself to nod in response.

Then, without any warning, Greyback leapt from his chair at the head of the table and made it to where I was in a matter of seconds. As soon as he stood over me, he grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the nearest wall. He then picked me up off the floor and pinned me against the wall by my shoulders. I let out a scream, but it made no difference. Screams in Greyback's den went unnoticed even when no spells had been cast. I faintly registered the four remaining werewolves laughing at me from a corner near the door. _'Bastards.'_

Greyback's hands roamed over my body, but I knew better than to challenge him. Greyback raked his impossibly long nails through my clothes and into my skin, drawing blood. I could feel him bite down _hard_ into my neck to leave the mark he desired. It was where he always marked the members of his pack. I already had a fading bite mark there from so many years ago. Through this bite, he injected his particular werewolf venom into me. This could be sensed by other wolves to recognize me as part of Greyback's pack; I belonged to him once again.

He then twisted his teeth in my neck to draw more blood, and for a moment everything was black. I couldn't've been out for long, because when I became aware of my surroundings again he was still at my neck – lapping up my blood with his hot, rough tongue.

"It's been so long since I've tasted you," Greyback moaned. "You were six the first time, if I remember correctly."

I couldn't make any proper words come out of my mouth, but I nodded slightly. With his mouth still at my throat, I knew he felt the gesture even if he wasn't looking for one.

He then pulled his head away from my wound to look me in the eyes. His smile was positively feral as he pinned my hands above my head on the wall. I tried to stare calmly back, but I knew I was failing miserably; I knew what was coming. I was terrified.

It was when I could no longer hold his gaze and looked away, that he smashed his mouth against my unwilling one and forced it open. He continued to kiss me deeply while pressing me further against the cold wall.

"You always were a beautiful wolf. A deluded wolf who thought he was better than the rest of us, but beautiful nonetheless" he said. "I wish I'd ravished you when you were a child instead of waiting for you to come to me. It doesn't matter though. Age has not been cruel to your features."

When he was finished talking, he bit down on my lower lip and drew blood. I could taste the coppery liquid filling my mouth and was tempted to spit it out. However, if I were to do that the only place I would be able to spit would be all over _him_. Unacceptable. I didn't have to think about this long though, because soon enough I could feel his tongue once more inside my mouth savoring the taste of my blood.

I tried to struggle against him, but that only seemed to make him angry. He backed away from my face and for the briefest moment I thought he was just going to punch me and leave – I was wrong. He picked me up as if I weighed no more than a feather and threw me against the opposite wall, a china cabinet, the table, some chairs until one blurred into the other and I lost track of which way was up. I was drifting in and out of consciousness. In brief moment of lucidity I felt him forcing his way into my mouth. He continually thrust his cock down my throat. If I had proper control of my body I would have gagged, but it seemed that even my natural reflexes were slow. Then there was an overwhelming darkness; I happily welcomed it.

When I came to my senses again he was ripping my pants to shreds and pulling them away. There was no possible way for me to overcome him. He flipped me over onto my stomach and positioned my hips to his liking. The only sort of preparation he gave me was a saliva coated finger. I wasn't even vaguely aware as to why he would do this, but I didn't need to wonder for long; he was testing me out.

"Hmm, so tight. How long has it been since someone fucked you?"

I didn't answer. In frustration he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head back at an excruciatingly painful angle.

"I said, 'How long has it been?'" His voice was low and eerily calm next to my right ear.

"Three years."

"Who?"

"S-Sirius Black."

"Ah, the pureblood who lived his life trying to deny his family. You two must've been great together," Greyback laughed wildly, "because he was just as deluded as you."

Then without further warning, he thrust his entire length into me. I screamed in agony. I could feel him tearing me apart with each brutal thrust. He was pounding into me, gripping my hips so hard that it felt like he was holding the bones themselves. He held me so firm that I couldn't get away. I was helplessly grabbing for anything to use for leverage, but nothing was there besides the floor for me to claw at. I clung to it for dear life as I tried to get away. To stop my efforts, he removed one of his hands from my hips and shoved my face into the stone floor. I could feel some of my flesh scrape away, but it didn't matter; the darkness had filled my vision once more.

I couldn't have been out for long though, because when the darkness receded, Greyback was still pounding into me with a merciless rhythm. With every thrust I saw stars and I could now feel a steady trickle of blood running down my thighs. I could feel him losing his methodical rhythm behind me, and I prayed to whoever would listen that he would finish soon.

With a few more hard thrusts he came hot and hard deep within me. At that precise moment he bit down hard upon my left shoulder to draw more blood. I had no screams left in me; my throat was bleeding and raw. All I could do was cry. I let the tears slowly cascade down my face, but I remained virtually silent. He pulled himself out of me and tossed me once more against the opposite wall where I collapsed like a sack of bricks.

I managed to shakily pull myself to my knees, spitting out a mouthful of blood. I could hear him pulling his pants back on but I didn't have it in me to look over at him. When I got to my feet, I leaned heavily against the wall for support. I didn't even care that I was still naked or that the original four spectators had somehow become at least twenty. _'Sadistic bastards.'_

I thought he was done with me, but for the second time that morning, I was wrong. After about a minute he turned to me and spoke again.

"Welcome to the pack Lupin," Greyback said as he approached me from the other side of the room. When he was close enough for me to smell his revolting breath on my face, he reached forward and brushed one of my tears away with his index finger. Putting the finger in his mouth to taste the water, he closed his eyes as if he'd just tasted the most delicious thing imaginable. Then he locked his gaze with mine. I tried to glare at him, but no matter how much a wanted to kill him right then and there, I knew my look wasn't intimidating to him in the least. He spoke again; "You know, you've been through so much that I'd've expected to be hardened by now. But you're not. In fact, I don't think you ever will. I think I like you weak like this, because even after all this time, every time I think I've broken you, I find something else to break. It's quite amusing"

God I wanted nothing more than to tear his throat out.

* * *

When he had ripped me to shreds and marked me into his pack at the age of twenty-two, I had only let him do it because I didn't think I had anything left to live for; my family was dead, my best friends were dead, Sirius had betrayed us all. I seemed to be surrounded by corpses. But now it all served a purpose. The information I was hoping to get from Greyback was crucial for Dumbledore to track the Dark creatures Voldemort was recruiting.

I knew that he was probably going to rape me again while I remained with the pack, and a part of me secretly wished that he would. The more he was with me and the other members of the pack, the less he was with the children. Their pained screams and cries filled the nights I lay awake and even entered my dreams. I'm sure this sound will haunt me until the day I die.

FIN

* * *

A/N: This was a little plot bunny that's been circling in my head for a while now and I felt like I had to write it out. I hope you liked it, but even if you didn't please leave a review on your way out. Constructive criticism always welcomed. Cheers!


End file.
